Hell Found Me
by Lillianne Matake
Summary: It certainly did for Brick Jojo, every single time. (All the PPGZ and RRBZ are in.)
Title: Hell Found Me

Words: 1405

Completed: 18 May 2016

Published: 18 May 2016

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Plus, I used the american dub here.

 _Unbeta'd_

 _(Trial and Error Session for L.M.) - This is not related to any of my other fics, well it_ could _be, but for now, No._

* * *

 **Part 1**

"Hell found me."

Those three words entered his mind and left him as a tired sigh, as soon as he saw the fanged creature in front of him, ready to strike him like the human predator it was, though, that's an understatement, it only _looked_ human.

If he was to be honest, he was truly too exhausted to deal with this right now. After helping his brother survive the full moon without murdering anyone, and getting rid of that stupid hex the witch had casted upon him, yeah, he needed a break from _everything_. All this _supernatural_ stuff? Yeah, it had to end. At least, for a little while?

Unfortunately, for Brick, his wish wasn't going to come true any time soon. Moreover, he had an essay to finish. It was his extra credit for his English Literature class, it could give him a ten-mark-head-start for his finals! Really, fate was not on his side for the past few days. And all he wanted to do was study, too.

" _Brick!_ " yelled a voice, but it was distant and that fanged monster kept salivating at the sight of him.

It was a vampire.

A new one from what he could tell, as most of the vampires he tend to _bump_ into had more control of their saliva glands compared to this... Amateur.

He sighed again as he tried to move _any_ of his joints, but he simply couldn't. The poison was definitely working its way through his veins, which also reminded him that he didn't have much time, he needed to get away and find the professor.

The vampire seemed to be grinning at his obvious discomfort and with a lick on its pale lips, it got closer and closer, Brick could only watch and pray that if there really was a Higher Force out there, it could really be _very_ helpful if it got rid of this idiot of a monster that was going to drink his blood and well, transform him into a pale bloodsucking monster.

Or, it could just drain him of all his blood and leave him as a bloodless corpse.

"AAAARGHHHH."

He groan in pain as it bit into his neck, the most 'newbie' area for a budding vampire to get blood. 'Where was that person?' he thought, as he could feel the vampire sucking his blood too quickly for his own liking, and also are those footsteps?

"You're too late," Brick murmured as his body was getting weaker.

Suddenly, the vampire was shaking violently, it slammed itself to the tree Brick was leaning against. _The poison_ , he thought, as the vampire kept on shaking and jittering, moving further and further away from him. Who knew the poison would save him? However, that didn't matter anymore, it happened, he got bitten.

It was too late.

Before succumbing into a state of unconsciousness, he couldn't help but thought to himself that the past few days had only been a series of 'too late', just his luck, of course this would happen to him. Why can't it happen to the kids who wanted it to happen?

He felt himself giving in, and finally see nothing but the darkness which was only momentary when his mind shut down to the world.

The last thing he could hear was voices.

"Brick!"

"Oh my goodness, we have to get him out of here!"

"Blossom, look at his neck..."

"He got bitten, I know, _we have to go now._ "

* * *

 **Part 2**

He was sweating like crazy, and it was like a really high fever as he twist and turn on the bed. In my hand, was this wet towel that seemed to be so useless because he was not getting any less warm and she seemed to be adding the moisture in the soggy-to-be mattress, she was sure that wasn't even possible unless there was a flood or something.

She was feeling really useless and hoped that the rest found something in their research to help him out. It was a no brainer that he would hate to wake up as Count Dracula.

Admittedly, Brick had went through a lot for the past few days, things that she wouldn't have been able to handle if it weren't for him. He had been a backbone to not just her, but also his brothers and her sisters, putting special emphasis on Blossom who was too overwhelmed by her new powers.

"Bubbles," said her favorite voice, as Boomer put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Please tell me you found something, anything."

"We tried, we really did."

"Where's my friends?"

"Buttercup is in the kitchen with Butch and Blossom is still at it."

"She's still trying?"

"I don't think she'll stop."

* * *

 **Part 3**

"What are you going to do?" asked Buttercup, sipping the cold water, her mind clouded by everything that was going on.

"What do you mean?" he replied, not really into the conversation that was coming.

"Brick is turning. He is already turned. What are you going to do about it?"

He looked at her, his eyes said many thing but it was as fuzzy as her mind. He might as well be tearing up.

She listened to his breathing, slow and deep.

"What did you and Brick do when _I_ turned?" he asked, not really a question and he looked away, walking to the fridge.

She let herself smile for a moment, before joining him at the fridge.

* * *

 **Part 4**

Bubbles dragged her out of the library, the blonde didn't have to try when she was already weak and hungry, maybe it was a good thing she did.

The closer they got to the house, the larger the hole in her stomach felt. More obvious, more _present_.

She didn't want to see him, but she told herself it's because he was turned, even though she could care less about him being another Count Dracula.

"Bubbles, I am going to the kitchen."

"Don't you wanna see him? I think he might be awake," bluffed Bubbles, as she headed towards the vampire's room.

"N-no, I am gonna go to the kitchen and fill up."

"Oh, okay," her sister replied, as she looked at Blossom's tired back.

* * *

 **Part 5**

" _Blossom_."

She heard him say, repeatedly in his tiresome slumber.

"Blossom, _help me_."

And she felt a sob escaping her throat. Not being able to stand those desperate murmurs, she stood up and said to him, "I'll get her, okay? I'll go get her."

Bubbles dashed out of the room, leaving the redhead murmuring and murmuring some more.

* * *

 **Part 6**

Bubbles was not in the mood to plea.

She grabbed the redhead by the collar of her shirt and dragged her away from the tin of cookies she was busily digging from.

"B-Bubbles, the cookies!"

To her surprise, the blonde didn't bother giving a reply and before she knew it, she was in his room, with a chair beside him and all.

Not surprisingly, she heard the door being slammed shut behind her.

"Blossom."

"Ah, so you're awake."

"I had a bad dream, Blossom."

"It wasn't a dream, I'm afraid," she softly said as she sat beside him, her head down.

"N-no…"

"I'm so _so sorry,_ " choked out a teary Blossom who clenched her fist, keeping them at her sides.

He sat up, his arms weary at his sides. "Blossom, it's okay. It's _really_ okay."

"You never wanted this."

"I never wanted _a lot_ of things. Even you at one point."

She punched his shoulder, as she managed a dry chuckle. "You asshole."

"Right now, we're all together, and honestly, that's all that I care about.. for _now_."

"You're _so_ pale."

"I'm Count Dracula."

"Well, you're a hot one," she replied, before leaning in for a kiss.

And a few moments later, Blossom was out of breath while Brick stared at her, smirking at her breathlessness.

"Well, I found the first perk of being the undead."

"Ha Ha Ha," Blossom said dryly, as she rolled her pink eyes adoringly at her very own Count Dracula.

* * *

Tbh, when I wrote this I have no idea what I was doing. I just wanted this scene down. You know?

NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

MORE TO WRITING PRACTICE.

But review?


End file.
